Cruzando Nuestros Mundos
by Tsukasa SsKr
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer intento de fanfic, opinen que tal.
Bueno… ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no podemos hacer fanfic? , así que les traigo esta propuesta para los fanáticos de kamen rider y súper sentai, así que sin mas preámbulo entremos a la narración …

 _ **Cruzando Nuestros Mundos**_

-contexto-

La historia se ubica después de la película Súper Héroe Taisen Z

-personajes-

primarios:

Capitán Marvelous… Gokai Red

Ahim de Famille … Gokai Pink

Tsukasa Kadoya … Kamen rider Decade

Natsumi Hikari … Kamen rider kiva-la

Secundarios

Joe Gibken … Gokai Blue

Daiki Kaito … Kamen rider Diend

Kiva – la … Mascota, acompañante, artefacto de trasformación de Natsumi

Navi … Mascota, acompañante de los Gokaiger

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un adiós, y el inició de un nuevo viaje**_

En el Gokai Galeón

¡Pero Marvelous – san – dijo Ahim..

No se preocupen por mi, se que a llegado el momento de dejar esta gran tripulación, son como unos hermanos para mi , pero entiendan… necesitó mi espacio, nuevas aventuras me esperan, así que Joe … te quedas al mandó , cuídalos mucho , te lo pido -replicó Marvelous-.

-pero Marvelous lo que me pides es imposibles.. Yo.. yo no podría -exclamó joe con la voz quebrada.

La tripulación sabia que Marvelous no iba a cambiar de opinión, todos estaban en shock , pues su líder se iba tan repentinamente, pero había algo raro en esa tétrica atmósfera, Ahim estaba destrozada completamente , ella tenia miedo de no volver a saber nada de Marvelous , el chico que la salvo de su depresión y sobre todo al chico que mas amaba en el universo.

Flashback..

-Ahim… hay muchas personas que siguen tu ejemplo de vida… así que por ellos lucha.

\- Pero..- dijo Ahim echa un mar de lágrimas.

-Ahim… cabeza en alto, mírame a los ojos… no me vengas con eso de morir sola , nos tienes a nosotros.

-Chicos … por favor , ayúdenme.

\- pensé que nunca lo pedirías- argumento Marvelous.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 2 años después de ese inolvidable momento, la relación entre Marvelous y Ahim se había fortalecido mucho, entré ellos mismos se protegían, Marvelous se hizo mas blando por ella y Ahim tubo mas confianza en si misma gracias a Marvelous ; obviamente este momento destruía toda la esperanzas que tenía Ahim de poder ser "algo más " con Marvelous.

-No importa que tan lejos estemos siempre seremos piratas y sobre todo amigos -dijo gai.

-Cierto … así que para que veas que hemos crecido , llevate el Gokai galeón lo necesitarás mas tu que nosotros -replicó luka con su particular sonrisa.

-Si.. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo. – dijo don.

Marvelous con lágrimas en los ojos acepto la petición de su tripulación, se dispuso a preparar su navío, junto a su fiel mascota navi.

-Ahim- dijo luka… - ¿te acuerdas que técnica uso sakura-senpai para estar con akashi?.

Ahim la miro desconcertada.

Gai interrumpió… cuando akashi se disponía a salir en busca de tesoros por el universo, al igual que Marvelous, sakura, con ayuda de los otros Boukengers, la ayudaron a despistar a Akashi para que se infiltrara en la daiBouken , y el sin escapatoria aceptara estar con ella.

-deberías intentar lo mismo, se nota mucho tus sentimientos hacia Marvelous- dijo don.

Pero.. Interrumpió joe a esta Ahim. Y aunque suene increíble… Marvelous también siente algo por ti- ahim lo miró sorprendida.

-Si Ahim, no pierdes nada al intentarlo, nosotros te apoyamos- dijo don.

Marvelous ya estaba listo para irse, se había despedido de todos excepto de Ahim, cuando intento despedirse, ella lo rechazo, Marvelous sin mucho animo camino hacia su navio , cuando el Gokai galeón empezó a elevarse por lo alto, los Gokaigers aprovecharon y ayudaron a Ahim a infiltrarse en el navío, gritando por detrás le daba las gracias , mientras ellos correspondían la despedía, ahora el problema era como se le iba a explicar a Marvelous el por que desobedeció su deseo.

Ahim con los puños cerrados se acercó sigilosamente a la silla de Marvelous, pero esta se voltio y dejó ver a Marvelous con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahim-. Dijo Marvelous.

En ese momento quedó estática, la muchacha no sabia que decir ni que hacer.

-desobedieste mi orden, nunca dejas de sorprenderme… Princesa.

Ahim abrió los ojos a su máximo tamaño, estaba muy confundía, no sabía que era lo que la sacaba de si misma, el extraño regañó de Marvelous o que le había dicho : princesa.

Cuando Marvelous se disponía a acercarse a Ahim, el Gokai Galeón se movió estrepitosamente y ambos cayeron al suelo, Marvelous rápidamente se acercó para ayudar a Ahim a levantarse, y junto a ella fue a asomarse por la ventana a ver lo que los atacó.

En él estudió Hikari

-Kaito, Youske… díganle algo a Tsukasa-kun-, replicó Natsumi.

-En realidad no podemos detener a Tsukasa ya sabemos como es el, simplemente tenemos que estar agradecidos por lo que hizo con cada uno de nosotros- dijo Youske

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, le debemos mucho, Natsumelon- dijo Kaito en forma burlona.

Cuando Natsumi se disponía a corregir su nombre, Tsukasa interrumpió con un -es Natsumi, no Natsumelon, Kaito-. La cara de Natsumi se ilumino con una grata sonrisa -Tsukasa-kun- alego Natsumi.

-Que bueno que regresaste, como te fue en el mundo de Kamen Rider Wizard , Tsukasa.-dijo Youske-.

-Bueno supongo que bien, tuve algunos contratiempos pero como siempre pude juntar a mis antecesores y sucesores, y al parecer acaba de nacer un nuevo kamen rider…Kamrn Rider Gaim.-dijo Tsukasa un poco cansado-.

-Por lo visto tienes y tendrás mucho trabajo… así que… ya pensaste si en verdad te vas a ir, Tsukasa-, dijo el abuelo de Natsumi desde la cocina.

-Ya lo decidí, me acostado asimilarlo pero, tendré que continuar mi viaje por mi propia cuenta- dijo Tsukasa un poco afligido.

\- Pero Tsukasa-kun-, exclamó Natsumi.

-Sabemos como eres, y no cambiaras de parecer así que Youske acompáñame por las cosas de Tsukasa-dijo Kaito, -¡¿pero por qué yo?!- reclamó Youske, pero Kaito lo golpeó en las costillas y este entendió el por que, así que sin quejarse subió al cuarto de Tsukasa juntó a Kaito.

-Tsukasa-kun , por favor… somos amigos, tu me salvaste una vez déjame devolverte el gesto…- dijo Natsumi,- ve al grano Natsumikan,- yo quiero ir contigo en tu viaje, y lo hare aunque no te parezca Tsukasa-kun-.

-Lo se Natsumikan, por eso has lo que quieras- replicó Tsukasa con una leve sonrisa.

Natsumi entendió aquel grato gesto y esta correspondí con una sonrisa, cuando se disponía a subir a su cuarto Kaito y Youske aparecieron con su maleta y la maleta de Tsukasa.

-chicos…- dijo Natsumi sorprendida.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que preparamos también tu equipaje Natsumi- Dijo Youske sonriente.

-Kaito le lanzó un puñetazo a Tsukasa, a la mente de los dos llegó aquel recuerdo.

 _Flashback_

-Como puedes confiar en mi Tsukasa,- comentó Kaito

-ahora que conozco tus debilidades…puedo confiar en ti Kaito- respondió Tsukasa-.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Natsumelon-,argumento Kaito burlonamente, -Cuida a Tsukasa-.

-Lo aré- respondió Natsumi.

-Bueno, bueno… es hora de dejar ir a los tortolitos a vagar juntos por el mundo.-dijo Kaito.

Tsukasa y Natsumi al unitono exclamaron "¡no somos novios! ".

Kaito respondió con una leve sonrisa – nunca dije eso-.

Los 2 se sonrojaron y salieron juntos del estudio Hikari.

Bueno se que es algo cortó, si , pero es mi primer intento de fanfic, espero que les gusté y continúen la historia y dejar un comentario me ayudaría en mucho

Continuando con él capitulo 2 , se acercan cosas muy buenas para series francos, esperó que igual les guste y no olviden dejar un comentario,

Postdata: todos los personajes no son de mi autoria , pertenecen a Toi company ©.


End file.
